The Silver Green Eyes of Heaven
by PalePanther
Summary: A story of betrayal, anger, revenge, and newfound love...The Inuyasha gang meet a strange woman from Kagome's time. She intrigues the cold Lord Sesshomaru...but can he help her fulfill a prophecy and save her from herself? Rated M for language...etc.
1. Ch1: MY SHIKON SHARD!

**The Silver Green Eyes of Heaven**  
An InuYasha Fanfic  
By: PalePanther

**Chapter 1: MY SHIKON SHARD!**

Disclaimer: First off, I do not own InuYasha nor any of the characters in the series. The only thing I do own is my own original character. Thank you.

Author's Note: Well, I haven't written any stories for the longest time. SO…this is my first since my long (and I do mean long) vacation from writing. I hope it ends up well. I WILL stop writing if I don't get constant reviews…constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated. And yes…this is slightly AU and maybe a bit OOC. Lemon? Not sure…we'll see.

_How long have I been here…stuck in this Feudal Era…_Deep emerald eyes gleamed in the dark as their owner contemplated her life and what it had become. She sighed heavily as she silently slipped from her branch to another, so she could get a better look at the floor of the forest below her. _I thought so. Racoon demon with a shikon shard._ The woman was just about to jump down on the demon when she heard a yell. "What the…"

"THERE IT IS!" yelled Kagome as she took careful aim with her bow. Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and slashed the raccoon demon in half, exposing the shikon shard. He reached for it, but was pulled back by the barbs on the raccoon demon's tail. Kagome released her arrow, hitting the raccoon right in the throat, causing enough of a distraction so that Inuyasha could back up and blow the demon to pieces.

"Kaze no KIZU!" The raccoon demon let out a horrible shriek as it was torn to pieces. Kagome watched the shikon shard fly high in the air. She ran over and deftly caught it in her hand, instantly purifying it.

The pair of emerald eyes narrowed as they watched the scene below. _My shikon shard…and she purified it so quickly…but MY SHIKON SHARD! _Waves of anger threatened to spill forth from her lithe form and pummel the silver-haired demon. She completely ignored the young girl next to him. _DUMB DEMON._

"YATTA! That's another one to add to our collection." Kagome danced happily as Sango and Miroku finally came out with Shippo who began jumping around as well. Inuyasha shook his head and sheathed tetsusaiga. Suddenly Kagome stiffened. "Shikon shard…a lot of them…right…"

"Behind you." A voice interrupted. The voice was smooth and melodious. It was soft yet threatening, and sent chills up everyone's spine. "I believe you have something of mine." Each not believing what they saw.

Inuyasha 'keh'ed at the sight of the lean woman. She had a small and delicate frame, which only conveyed weakness. However, something in the back of his mind told him to stand guard. Her scent was light and airy, like fresh rain with a hint of cherry blossoms and something he couldn't quite place. It was almost mesmerizing.

Sango stared at the woman's strange garb, but kept her guard up, her sharp eyes noticing the vast array of weapons the woman carried on her outfit. Double swords, a strange bow, arrows, and an array of knives and daggers (most hidden from view). What really piqued her interest were the woman's strange 'claws'. They were made of some kind of metal that went over her hand like an exoskeleton. There was nothing sharp on it, which confused her, but she wouldn't want to get hit by them. "Miroku…I don't like her…she's dangerous…" she whispered. Miroku however just nodded.

"But she's so…" he immediately stopped, feeling hiraikotsu about to hit his head. He could not help it though. The woman that stood before them had the most mesmerizing, deep, emerald eyes. Her skin was like smooth porcelain, contrasting with her ebony hair that was twisted up so it stuck out like a crown behind her head. She had long, lean legs that went well with her just-curvy-enough hips and small waist that led up to a perfect chest: not too big nor small. Miroku could feel his hand itching to touch her perfect curves, but instantly remembered Sango, the love of his life. _It's lust…_he convinced himself.

Shippo looked at the woman with curious eyes. "Wow…you're pretty." He said as Kagome mentally hit herself for how naive Shippo could be at times. The woman looked a little startled for a moment, then smiled at the kitsune: not one of her killing smiles, but a true smile. The kind she hadn't smiled for many years.

Kagome on the other hand could not stop staring at the woman's outfit. It was tight black leather. Everything. From her sleevless top (covers her neck) that slid into smooth painted-on pants that eventually melted into knee-high leather high-heeled boots. Her whole outfit was adorned with various belts and buckles to hold all her items and weapons in place. A strange gem adorned her throat, attached to a leather buckle. The same gems adorned the top of her strange 'claws'. Her wrists were wrapped in black leather as well. Kagome knew that this outfit was definitely not from this era. Her blue eyes widened. "You…you're from my time!" She looked at the woman even more carefully suddenly realizing why she looked so familiar. "You are that singer Ceres that disappeared years ago!"

The woman's eyes went from the kitsune to the girl holding him. For the first time she noticed the girl's outfit. It was exactly like what she used to wear in highschool…and the name. So many years had gone by without hearing someone call her name. Yes, when she was 16 her life had been perfect. She was a popular singer loved by everyone. Her parents had been good to her, until that one incident. Ceres shook her head, not wanting to think of it. Everything had shattered after that. It was all HIS fault. "You must be from the future as well then…" she said softly, letting down her guard. That's when Inuyasha attacked.

"She's got shards? Then let's kill her!" He lunged forward. Kagome ran after him. "Inuyasha no!" But it was too late. He was slashing his claws at her. What caught everyone by surprise was how easily she blocked his attacks, and the look of annoyance on her face. Finally, she grabbed his shoulders, flipped herself over him (therefore confusing him…can you imagine the confused look on puppy's face? Lol.) and jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree. She had an arrow glowing with pure energy aimed at him before he could turn fully.

"I will kill you…and I will not miss." She said softly, her deep eyes gleaming with cold fire.

"THEN TRY!" Inuyasha growled as he brought tetsusaiga down, readying Kaze no Kizu.


	2. Ch2: Friends?

The Silver Green Eyes of Heaven

An InuYasha Fanfic

By: PalePanther

Chapter 2: Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kelly Clarkson songs either…lol.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap, muttering curses all the way down. Ceres put away her bow and arrows and leapt back down, making sure to step right over the embarrassed hanyou. Kagome 'sat' him one more time before apologizing to Ceres. "I am so sorry about him." Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "He's just a big BAKA." Ceres and Kagome both laughed.

_These people…maybe they can be my friends…I haven't had any for so long._ Ceres smiled. "I haven't laughed or smiled in so long…and yet here you are, making me laugh and smile to no end." Shippo grinned and leapt into Ceres' arms. Miroku and Sango visibly relaxed when they saw Ceres tickling the kitsune. Inuyasha however didn't care.

"You guys are just gonna be nice to her like that! She has shikon shards!" he bellowed.

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha. Or I'll sit you again." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, smiling once the hanyou keh'ed, crossed his arms, and sat down. Kagome waved over to Sango and Miroku. "Ceres…I'm Kagome and this is Sango, one of the strongest girls I've ever met." Sango blushed slightly. Ceres grinned.

"Nice to meet you. Glad to see another woman who's doing what is supposedly a man's job." Sango nodded appreciating the statement. Miroku cleared his throat.

"I am Miroku…a humble monk." He took Ceres' hand and kissed it while copping a feel. "Will you bear my child beautiful lady?" Ceres' eyes blazed as she and Sango both hit him. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"And that's Miroku…he's…" Inuyasha cut in. "a perverted lecherous monk." Kagome grinned. "And as you know…this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha sniffed. "Yo." Ceres nodded.

"Yo." She said back, resisting the urge to poke his ears. In all her years down here, she hadn't seen anything as cute as those ears. Kagome leaned over. "I know…I like playing with 'em too." She whispered. Inuyasha glared. "I HEARD THAT." Everyone just laughed.

Ceres smiled brightly. _First I wanted to kill them…and now I'm making friends. What's come over me? I'm getting soft…maybe I just miss the future._

---Later in the day…

"So Ceres. Sing us a song…please?" Kagome asked, wanting to hear a song badly. Ceres smiled sadly.

"I haven't sung for so long…plus my voice changed…I don't know…" Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes as did everyone else. "Yes Lady Ceres…please grace us with a song." Even Inuyasha was interested in hearing. Ceres finally gave in. "Allright…here goes." She cleared her throat softly then began singing quietly. This song was one that she had sung all the time back at home when she wished she were elsewhere, especially because of HIM.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window…  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Her voice started getting bolder and stronger as feeling began to rush into her body. It had been so long…she had cut off all emotions. Survival was the key…but not anymore. Music had found it's way back into her.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

The group watched Ceres as she began to get carried away by the song. Kagome got goosebumps from Ceres' voice. _She's so beautiful…her voice…so amazing. It's stronger and more melodious than it used to be. _Even Inuyasha was enthralled. _There's a lot of pain there…I can feel it…smell it…_ he thought as he silently held Kagome's hand. Kagome looked startled for a moment but immediately squeezed his hand back.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance!  
Make a change!  
And breakaway…  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway…_

Ceres could feel the music pouring out of her, emotions filling her with strange warmth. Sango and Miroku were holding each other, as Shippo and Kirara curled around each other enjoying the sound of her melodious voice. Far into the forest, a pair of gold red eyes watched the scene with disgust. _I will get you…_It hissed as the pair of eyes disappeared.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree…  
Feel the rush of the ocean.  
Get onboard a fast train…  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance!  
Make a change!  
And breakaway…  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway…_

Downwind from the camp and not too far into the forest, Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the area for Rin's attacker. _She isn't anywhere._ He thought bitterly, but his face showed no emotion. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of his younger brother and his entourage nearby. A beautiful voice caught his ear, along with the scent of fresh rain, cherry blossoms, and a distant memory. Rin had already started running off in that direction, dragging his toady servant along with her. _What is that…_he wondered idly as he followed Rin's scent and the haunting melody.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Ceres had never felt so free. She had forgotten what music felt like. Her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful emerald eyes, bright with life and emotion. A certain pair of golden eyes locked onto them, and something sparked between the two before she went into the final chorus.

Sesshomaru felt…weird. This female looked like Rin's attacker, but she was different. It was the eyes. They pierced his soul and held him captive. _This Sesshomaru is never held captive. Certainly not by some filthy ningen._ But something tugged at him. There was something about this girl's scent that screamed 'NOT AN ORDINARY HUMAN'.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Ceres ended the song with a small flourish, and finally let the spell of music release her. She looked at everyone around her who were either holding hands with someone or hugging each other. Kagome smiled softly. "That was beautiful Ceres." Ceres smiled. "Thank you." Her smile faltered as she looked at Inuyasha, sound asleep in Kagome's lap. "It must be nice to love." She said softly as she sat down. Kagome blushed then gave her a questioning look.

"You've never been in love?" she asked, slightly shocked. Ceres shook her head.

"I refuse to let myself love." The older woman responded, standing up. "Walk with me…and I will tell you why. You will be the first person in existence to know." Kagome silently got up and walked with the woman (who was almost exactly her height) towards the forest. Sesshomaru dissolved into the darkness and followed. He bumped into Rin who latched onto him.

"Sesshomaru-sama…did you see the pretty lady? Did you hear her sing? Rin likes her voice!" Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and thought for a moment. _She'd make the perfect companion for Rin. Plus it gives this Sesshomaru time to see what is so strange about this filthy ningen._

"How would you like for her to come and stay with you Rin?" he asked. Rin giggled and clapped her hands.

"Rin would love it very much!" Sesshomaru nodded. Jaken did not like the look on his master's face.

"Master?" he started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Watch Rin. If anything happens to her…I will kill you slowly and painfully." With that, he disappeared. Jaken shivered. Rin just giggled and patted Jaken's head, which only infuriated the toad more.

"STUPID GIRL! STOP THAT!" Rin laughed louder and ran off into the forest, making Jaken yelp and run after her. "GET BACK HERE!" Ah-un just shook his heads.


	3. Ch3: A Sad Tale

**The Silver Green Eyes of Heaven**

An InuYasha Fanfic

By: PalePanther

Chapter 3: A Sad Tale

A/n: Hm…for a while I thought people weren't reading my story. That is…until ONE person decided to review. One person decided to brighten me up and keep me writing this fic. Yes…it only takes a simple review to keep me writing and thinking of new ideas. A special "Thank you" to White Alchemist Taya….you are the best and I dedicate the continuation of this fic to you. Everyone…please review and let me know if you all like it. Thank you!

* * *

Ceres and Kagome walked silently for a while. The older one was lost in thought and the latter was trying not to pry into the other's business too much. Finally, Kagome just could not take it.

"Ano…" she started, but stopped as soon as she noticed the pale woman shake her head and return to reality.

"Gomen…I was lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out where to begin." Ceres smiled, knowing full well the smile was sad and would not reach her eyes. "I suppose…I'll start where you can easily get into the story. Let's sit here and rest…you look tired."

Kagome sweatdropped as her feet screamed in agony. Inuyasha had been making the Inu-tachi run all day chasing shards. "Arigatou Ceres-san." She said gratefully while taking a seat on the rock and enjoying the scenery.

The area was a small clearing with a clear pond at the edge of it. Small fishes leapt out of the water sprinkling water droplets that glittered like colorful diamonds under the light of the setting sun. _If only Inuyasha were here…it would be so romantic…_A light blush found it's way to her cheeks, unnoticed by Ceres who's eyes had grown dull. Her voice was soft as she started her story.

"As you know…I was a popular singer in Japan, making my way to America. I had appreciative fans who loved my music. What more could I ask for ne?" she smiled wryly. "My parents, were both loving and caring. They watched me and protected me from the start. I always had everything I wanted and needed: a good education, supportive parents, a family, and my best friend." Kagome nodded, remembering that Ceres had a younger sister and a best friend. The best friend had always attended her concerts, watching from the sidelines.

"Tori-kun was my best friend…and I loved him with all my heart." Her eyes glimmered for a moment, then grew dull once again. "He kept me sane and grounded in a fast-paced-cutthroat-business. Most of all…he was my support. Tori hated my producer though." Ceres shook her head remembering the arguments the two would always have. "My producer was a sleaze bag, but he was a very talented producer. Oh how the world works…" she muttered. The ebony-haired beauty walked over to sit next to the pond, a few feet away from Kagome, and even closer to a pair of golden eyes watching intently.

"This is where the story gets bad…" she said softly as she trailed a slim finger alone the water's surface. The water swirled slightly under her finger causing Kagome to gasp. _Normal water doesn't do that…_she thought, watching in amazement as the water swirled up and formed into a beautiful mermaid. The mermaid swam in the air then dived back down into the pond's shallow water making a small 'splash', startling Kagome. Ceres smiled sadly. "Weird things began happening to me. I kept them a secret from Tori…from everyone. Wind would swirl around me, caressing me like a long-lost-lover. Water would hug me and bend to my will. Fire would dance to silent music around me, licking my skin but never burning me. Plants would grow faster if I sang to them and touched their leaves."

Kagome listened, enraptured by the woman's tale. Sesshomaru was also interested in the ningen's tale. _The ningen has a way with words. Look at how Inu-baka's wench listens like a moth drawn to light. _Another voice in the back of his head poked him. _'Ne…but you are interested and enraptured as well aren't you?' _Sesshomaru frowned. _I am just curious._ He thought with a huff. _'Haha…scared of the truth are we?' _Sesshomaru kept himself from growling. _This Sesshomaru fears nothing._ There was silence. _'We both know that's not true…listen to the rest of her story, and we will continue later.'_ Sesshomaru growled as his subconscious slipped away, his ears picking up the sweet sound of _her_ voice once again.

"It scared me. Normal people…normal teenagers didn't do that. They couldn't…but I could. I shut myself away from people and stayed with my music more. I learned to enjoy my abilities…" Ceres clenched her fists. "That's when he caught me."

Kagome watched as Ceres' eyes filled with hate, anger, bitterness, and sadness. "Who caught you? Tori?" Ceres shook her head.

"My producer. Takahashi Yukio. He caught me one day making a dead rose come back to life. It was the rose Tori gave to me the day he told me he loved me." She whispered, pain searing her heart. "From that day forward…I couldn't do anything but what my producer said, for fear that he would tell everyone about my…strangeness."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the name 'Yukio'. _Is that not the name of one of my cousins? The womanizer. _Sesshomaru shook his head. _There was absolutely no possible way for that baka to figure out how to travel across time. _He had known both girls were from the future. He watched his half-brother's group a lot more than he'd like to admit. But never in their travels had the miko mentioned a name familiar to him. It vexed him greatly. However, this new ningen mentioning his distant cousin's name…disturbed him.

"I ended up doing things I didn't want to do. One of the many things included me sleeping with him." Ceres looked down at the pool, her eyes lifeless.

Sesshomaru sneered. _Filthy ningen indeed. A whore even among filthy creatures like that._ He felt his subconscious kick him where it hurts, and a strange tug on where his heart should be. _What…she is a filthy ningen…afterall._ Even he didn't quite believe himself.

Kagome shook her head. "I do not understand how some people can be so cruel and heartless! How could he do that to you!" The blue-eyed beauty felt anger rise within her. How can humans be so heartless? "Makes me sorry I'm a human." She muttered. Ceres smiled slightly.

"Me too. But it doesn't end there. He made me do many things…most of which I will not repeat. I tried to get away, but when I came back, my parents were dead." Ceres felt a hot tear roll down her porcelain cheek. _It hurts…kami it hurts…_ "Then he sold my sister to a whore shop…she was only 12. 12!" Pain dripped from her words. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru could already tell what the last and final horrible act was. Ceres took a deep breath, tears still flowing freely from her emerald orbs.

"That's…when he murdered Tori." Her eyes went blank. "He planned it all out. First Tori caught the two of us…doing the unspeakable. Then he had 2 men knock him out." Ceres closed her eyes. "When Tori woke, Yukio…he…made me…" Ceres couldn't hold the sobs. All the pain she had held in for the past several years came crashing down. Pictures of her parents' bleeding bodies, pictures of her sister servicing greedy men, pictures of a broken Tori…ripped to pieces. Kagome held the sobbing woman, trying her best to calm her down. Finally…after a while, her sobs calmed.

"I was angry…I could do nothing at the time. After he broke Tori mentally, he ripped him to pieces. Literally. I still don't know how…to this day…he did it. He was so strong…it scared me. His looks changed: he normally had short spiky hair and blue eyes. When he was tearing Tori apart, his hair grew past his waist, lightening to a pale gold. Blue eyes turned a pale amethyst, and his hands looked like claws. He looked like…like…"

"A demon." Kagome finished. Ceres nodded, recomposing herself and fighting for the control she worked had for.

"I was scared then. But then my mentor came and found me. Amaya taught me everything…to protect myself. Now look at me? Fighting demons and gathering shards." She laughed softly, making Kagome smile as well. However, it nagged her that a demon existed in her time. It was just impossible…wasn't it?

Sesshomaru stared coldly into the distance, looking past the two girls. _So he HAS found a way to time trave…or maybe demons have survived until the miko's time. Why would we hide who we are? Either way…that little mongrel. I shall have his head._ Sesshomaru didn't know why he wanted his cousin to die…he just did. What his cousin did was really no concern of his, but he felt he wanted to kill him. _And Amaya…now that is a name I have not heard in a very long time._ Sesshomaru's demeanor softened slightly as he remembered the demoness. _So this 'Ceres' must be the one whom she had spoken of…_Sesshomaru snorted. _Filthy ningens. So weak I can't believe Amaya lowered herself to that. How pitiful. _Sesshomaru winced, imagining what Amaya would have done to him if she had heard that comment.

Kagome listened in disbelief. How can one person's life go from perfect to 'oh-so-wrong' so quickly? It was not right. It just wasn't.

Ceres felt a little lighter, finally having told someone the story. Amaya…it had been so long since she last saw her. The ebony-haired woman missed her mentor's soothing voice and teachings. Suddenly, Ceres stood up, stretching her slim and nimble appendages. "We should be getting back Kagome-san."

"Please…just Kagome." She said with a giggle. Ceres raised an eyebrow.

"How about Gome-chan!" she said with a glint in her eye, laughing with Kagome.

"I like it!" cheered Kagome, glad that the mood was lifting.

"Not so fast ningens." A cold voice stopped them. Kagome frowned. Mood un-lifted.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked warily, standing in front of Ceres, one hand on her bow. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Simple. This Sessomaru…wants her." He said, pointing a clawed finger at Ceres who just stared at him.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! bows and hands out cake 


	4. Ch4: Breakout

**The Silver Green Eyes of Heaven  
**An InuYasha Fanfic  
By: PalePanther

Chapter 4: Breakout

A/N: Ok…Sesshy may seem a little OOC…but I assure you he isn't THAT ooc ish... There will be explanations later in the story…

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah...I don't own Inu Yasha...but neither to 99.99999999 of you. So there...and yes I am acting like a child. pouts

* * *

"I like it!" cheered Kagome, glad that the mood was lifting. 

"Not so fast ningens." A cold voice stopped them. Kagome frowned. Mood un-lifted.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked warily, standing in front of Ceres, one hand on her bow. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Simple. This Sessomaru…wants her." He said, pointing a clawed finger at Ceres who just stared at him.

Ceres stared at the demon before her. She had heard of this taiyoukai, and made it a point to stay away from him. His cold demeanor sent chills up her spine, but she would never show it. Instead, she walked in front of Kagome and planted her feet in the ground while crossing her arms.

Kagome gasped when Ceres moved in front of her, wondering what the girl was doing. _Baka…she survived by herself here for how many years and you're trying to protect her. _Deep down Kagome felt sorry for this woman. She could almost taste the sorrow when Ceres told her tale. It just struck a chord, and here the woman was standing in front of Sesshomaru, never flinching. Amazing. _I want to be that strong._ She thought silently. _Then maybe Inu Yasha wouldn't have to try so hard to choose between me and Kikyo._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when Ceres stared at him with his own patented cold look. _Impressive._ He thought, smirking inwardly. _This Sesshomaru would consider taking her as a mate…had she not been a filthy ningen._

"What do you want with me…Sesshomaru-sama." There was no need to make the dude angry by forgetting honorifics. Afterall…he WAS a lord was he not?

"This Sesshomaru does not need to give a mere mortal a reason for his actions." He stated simply, giving her a bored look.

Ceres growled, earning an inward grin from Sesshomaru (of course no one saw that…it WAS inward). "I am my own person Sesshomaru. Whether you are the Lord of the Western lands, or Kami himself for pete's sake…you will give me a reason as to why you want me." She bit out, trying to stay as civil as possible, but dropping the honorifics.

"That is Sesshomaru-sama to you filthy ningen." He hissed, eyes narrowing as he moved closer to her in a flash, barely an inch away from her nose, trying to intimidate the shorter woman.

Ceres glared straight back, never one to back down. "You don't deserve honorifics you self-centered bastard." She hissed right back, very aware of how close the two had gotten.

Sesshomaru watched as her aura flickered around her. Her scent filled his nostrils and sent him on a trip to the heavens and back. The woman's hair was so silky looking…if only he could run his fingers through them…and before he knew it…

Ceres blinked while trying not to give into the wonderful feeling the taiyoukai was giving her. _What the hell is he doing…_she thought as her carefully constructed walls began crumbling. Her thoughts began clouding as something else in her took over. Her dark emerald orbs began glowing behind drooping eyelids as she wrapped slender arms around the Western Lord, smirking when she received a pleased growl from him.

Kagome felt it before she saw it. Either way…she couldn't believe it. First she felt Sesshomaru's demon side arise which led to a great burst of power that nearly knocked her off her feet. Two things surprised her about this new power. A) It wasn't coming from the Western Lord, who was licking and nibbling on Ceres' collar bone, emotionless mask ripped off his chiseled face as lust clouded his eyes. B) The power was coming from Ceres, and most of the power felt like an overwhelming desire to…well…fuck something. Kagome blushed at the thought, but that's the only way she could describe it, and the scene before her justified her thoughts. _What kind of a power is this?_

Kagome took this moment use her new skills from her recent training. Drawing on her core of power she closed her eyes and focused it into the form of a bow. Kagome opened her eyes and silently cheered at the sight of her power-bow that glowed while it hummed with pure energy. She drew back on the string, taking aim with the blue arrow that formed. Her body froze the moment just before releasing the arrow as the world turned to a fuzzy white space devoid of all sounds: It was just her and her target. Time slowed as her fingers released the arrow, watching as it flew towards her target.

Sesshomaru felt something tugging on the back of his mind through the pleasure he was feeling. He clawed his way through the mist that clouded his mind. Suddenly he pushed Ceres away, while throwing himself backwards. Searing pain erupted on his chest, and he looked down to see a nasty burn from the aura around the arrow that had been aimed at him. Kami it burned. _Damn that miko._ He thought darkly before replacing his mask. "I shall be back for her miko. Mark this Sesshomaru's words _ningen_." With that, he disappeared into the forest with lightening speed, one thing on his mind: What in the seven hells just happened? When he got back to the castle, much research would be required.

Kagome did a little dance of happiness at her accomplishment before wavering slightly. "I've gotta work on that endurance." She muttered before stumbling over to her new friend. Ceres had landed on a pile of leaves and moss, keeping her from getting hurt. "Must've been coincidence…" she mumbled, wondering if it really was coincidence that the cold lord pushed her onto it. Kagome shook her head as her blue eyes filled with worry. "Cer-chan…" (pronounced: Ser-chan…the 'e' makes an 'eh' sound) Kagome spoke softly while gently shaking the older woman. "Cer-chan…please wake up?"

Ceres heard her friend's voice and stirred slightly. Her whole body felt empty and tired, and her head was throbbing. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "It happened again?" she asked with a slightly raspy voice. Kagome gave her a questioning look. Cere's smiled wryly as she stood up, gently refusing Kagome's help. "There are things you do not yet know about me Gome-chan. Things that will reveal themselves in time." Ceres looked at the glassy water of the pond. It was so still…like the calm before a storm. "What you just saw…was another thing that is strange about me." Dark emerald eyes looked back at Kagome. "My mentor…she tried to separate that part of me…tried to save me from that darkness."

"What are you talking about Cer-chan?" Kagome asked as the two started walking back towards camp.

"Amaya removed most of my dark side…but I still have a small part of that darkness inside of me. Every once in a while it comes out like it did in that clearing back there." Ceres smiled softly making her look like a fallen angel in the moonlight. Kagome's face was drenched in confusion, not comprehending what the other girl was saying. Ceres shook her head. "Ne Gome-chan…" she said while slightly pouting and placing on hand on her hip. "You didn't notice? I'm part demon."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will also be starting a story based on the anime: Ouran Highschool Host Club…if anyone is interested. XD But that comes later…after I get a couple more chapters of this story up. XD 


End file.
